Leopardpaw
by Leopardshadow
Summary: Leopardpaw can't hunt, so when she finds a rabbit that was killed by another cat, she claims it as her own kill. So when things start to go wrong in the territory of the clans, she suspects something is up. Rated T for room.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that there isnt much here yet. And, no i did not put myself into this story, it just was a cool name.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own warriors and sadly never will! Got it?**

I made up four new clans, Forestclan (the clan Leopardpaw is in), Sandclan, Rockclan, and Lakeclan.

Leopardpaw stalked through the forest, breathing in the scent of water on the leaves and the mouse scurrying under the roots of a nearby tree. Her ears pricked and her senses sharpened. She dropped into a crouch, careful not to let her tail rustle the bracken behind her. Leopardpaw moved without any grace forward, drawing closer to her prey. The mouse stopped collecting the beechnuts that were strewn about and began to scurry away. Leopardpaw pounced and her claws just barely missed the mouse. 'Fox dung' she thought, angry at herself and worried that her mentor Goldenstripe would be mad if she came back to the camp empty pawed. Her mentor was not very forgiving, even though Leopardpaw really tried hard. Her half brother and sister Iceclaw and Flamewhisker had never had any trouble hunting; they would come back to camp from a hunting patrol, jaws full prey. They were two of the best hunters in the clan and Leopardpaw could barely catch a mouse. Her sister Littlepaw was a medicine cat so she didn't hunt much. The whole clan must be able to see she was a failure. Well better in her mind to come back with nothing to face Goldenstripe's wrath then to be stuck out here in the growing darkness. Her mentor had told her to hunt alone thinking that she might do better with no one watching. Then Leopardpaw remembered that going back to camp would mean seeing Hawkpaw. Her heart raced and she was suddenly full of energy. Leopardpaw would bet a moons worth of prey that Hawkpaw would have had a much more successful day, but she still had to see him. She raced back to camp in a very good mood, when she stumbled over something. She regained her balance and looked down to the thing at her paws. It was a dead rabbit. She examined the rabbit and saw it bore claw marks at the neck, almost as if it had been killed by an enemy rather than a predator. "Strange" she thought, "That looks like Sandclan's style, not Forestclan's." She muttered. Leopardpaw picked it up, happy now that she had something to bring back to camp.

**Well what are you waiting for? Reviews please! ..**


	2. Alleigences

**Sorry that this took me so long to put up, i was away for a while. hope this clarifies some stuff, i will try to add more explanations in the story. ..**

Main clan full description

_**Forestclan**_

_ Leader: _Redstar- dark red-orange tom with black stripes on tail orange eyes

_ Deputy:_ Leafwind- streaked dark calico she-cat yellow-green eyes

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

_ Medicine cat:_ Stardapple- light gray she cat with white spots green eyes  
Apprentice: Lightpaw

_ Warriors:_

Iceclaw- light colored tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Shadowprint- red-orange tom cat with black paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Goldenstripe- red-orange tom cat with black paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Vinefur- gray tom with vine-like stripes all over gray colored eyes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Pebblepelt- dappled pelt with gray, black and white she cat blue eyes

Blackbelly- black fur, tom cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Springpaw

Hazeleye- muscular she cat with chestnut brown fur hazel brown eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Whitenight- white she cat with black patches gray eyes

Wildstorm- Calico tom with long fur amber eyes

Skytail- blue-gray tom with short fur unusual white eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Fireshine- bright orange tom with blue eyes

Larchfall- light tan she cat with brown stripes green eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Oakthorn- dark tabby muscular tom with dark blue eyes

Ferntree: light tan-gray she cat light blue eyes

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Brownfur- dark brown with white spots she cat yellow eyes

Sparknose- small ginger tom with dark red nose yellow-green eyes

_ Apprentices:_

Bluepaw- blue gray she cat blue eyes

Leopardpaw- Golden pelt with black and brown spots and stripes green eyes

Hawkpaw-dark red tabby with white under belly and muzzle striking blue eyes

Springpaw- light tan tabby she cat yellow eyes

Streampaw- dark russet furred tom one black ear orange eyes

Darkpaw- shiny all black tom dark purple eyes

Barkpaw- shiny all black-brown she cat purple-blue eyes

Adderpaw- dark gray tom with long sleek fur yellow eyes

_ Queens:_

Flamewhisker- light orange-yellow she cat green eyes

Expecting

Dawnpelt- red-orange she cat ginger eyes

Kits: Heronkit, Windkit, Mosskit

Sunleaf- light orange-yellow she cat golden eyes

Kits: Silverkit, Stonekit

Greenflower- light tabby she cat striking green eyes

Kits: Palekit, Lionkit, Graykit, Peachkit, Snowkit, Milkkit

_ Elders:_

Birchcloud- gray-brown tabby tom brown eyes

Mistwing- light gray-tan she cat light yellow-green eyes

Non-main character clans – basic color she cat/tom eye color

_**Seaclan**_

_ Leader: _Wavestar- brown she cat blue eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

_ Deputy: _Mintstone- gray tom green eyes

_ Medicine cat:_ Ripplewave- blue-gray tom yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw

_ Warriors:_

Oceanfur- yellow-tan tabby tom blue eyes

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Tawnyleaf- calico she cat light tan eyes

Hazelsplash- hazel brown she cat light brown eyes

Apprentice: Earthpaw

Lightningstripe- light tan-brown tabby tom bright yellow eyes

Rosetalon- dark brown she cat pink-red eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Frostpelt- white tom ice blue eyes

Duskwater- orange swirl brown she cat purple eyes

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Reedsong- dark brown tom green eyes

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Swiftstep- black and white tom yellow eyes

Apprentice: Daisypaw

Silverfur- silver she cat long fur silver eyes

Troutheart- black tom white paws all black eyes

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Sandpelt- light orange she cat yellow eyes

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Dewfeather- gray with white she cat blue eyes

_ Apprentices:_

Thunderpaw- dark gray tom blue eyes

Earthpaw-brown she cat green eyes

Whitepaw- white tom blue eyes deaf

Blazepaw- bright orange tom yellow eyes

Sagepaw- tan she cat yellow eyes

Daisypaw- calico she cat blue eyes

Fishpaw- blue-gray she cat blue eye

Morningpaw- tawny she cat yellow eyes

Nightpaw- black tom ginger eyes

_ Queens:_

Poppyfoot- black she cat green eyes

Kits: Pondkit, Owlkit, Gingerkit, Brookkit

Speckleheart- spotted multicolor she cat yellow eyes

Expecting

Pantherclaw- black she cat one gray forepaw yellow-green eyes

Kits: Mistykit, Sweetkit, Dewkit

_ Elders:_

Rainwhisper- brown tabby she cat blue eyes

Quailspots- spotted gray tom green eyes

Littlemouse- small tabby tom yellow eyes

_**Rockclan**_

_ Leader:_ Moonstar- light gray tom light silver eyes

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

_ Deputy:_ Snowmist- white tom green-blue eyes

_ Medicine cat: _Shadowleaf-black she cat spotted with colors yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Whisperpaw

_ Warriors:_

Graytail- gray tom green eyes

Foxspots- fox colored tom blue eyes

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Pinewater- gray she cat green eyes

Sandfur-light tan she cat long fur blue eyes

Apprentice: Applepaw

Thrushwing- dark tabby she cat dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Wasppaw

Burningflower- pale orange tom cat yellow eyes

Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Spottedlake- freckled pelt light yellow she cat yellow eyes

Yellowsong- tawny tom green eyes

Apprentice: Rootpaw

Woodshine- brown she cat gold eyes

Tabbyfoot- brown tabby she cat blue eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Brightrose- black tom blue eyes

Apprentice: Frogpaw

Marshpelt- marsh brown tom green eyes

Apprentice: Toadpaw

Beechleaf- brown she cat hazel eyes blind

Apprentice: Beetlepaw

_ Apprentices:_

Emberpaw- bright orange tom orange eyes

Applepaw- light tabby with white she cat yellow eyes

Wasppaw- light yellow tan with black stripes tom green eyes

Brindlepaw- brown tom yellow eyes

Rootpaw-deep brown she cat hazel eyes

Tigerpaw- dark tabby she cat blue eyes

Frogpaw- gray spotted she cat yellow eyes

Beetlepaw- black tom glittering deep blue eyes

Toadpaw- gray spotted tom yellow eyes

_ Queens:_

Runningcloud- black she cat yellow eyes

Kits: Ravenkit, Ashkit, Crowkit

Mousejaw- light brown she cat once broken jaw blue eyes

Expecting

_ Elders:_

Rocksoul- dark gray tom green-blue eyes

_**Lakeclan**_

_ Leader_: Duststar- light tabby brown tom light hazel eyes

_ Deputy:_ Cloverleaf- dark brown/white she cat bright green eyes

_Medicine cat:_ Robinstone- red brown tom gray eyes  
Apprentice: Lichenpaw

_Warriors:_

Shellpelt- white tom blue eyes deaf

Apprentice: Lizardpaw

Rustlight- light orange tom yellow eyes

Sunrain- bright orange/brown she cat yellow/orange eyes

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Mossfur- dark black/brown she cat green eyes

Apprentice: Goldpaw

Redwhisker- black tom orange whiskers orange eyes

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Turtlespots- spotted brown she cat green eyes

Apprentice: Beepaw

Birchfur- light brown tom green/blue eyes

Apprentice: Almondpaw

Talonflower- black she cat light salmon eyes

Featherclaw- light gray she cat blue eyes

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Goldhawk- light gold/yellow tabby tom deep brown eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Crabcloud- light pink/tan tom salmon eyes

Apprentice: Fisherpaw

Berrydapple- brown/white tom deep brown eyes

Apprentice: Stalkpaw

Needlepelt- streaked gray tom green/gray eyes

Pinesand- sandy furred she cat green/yellow eyes

Apprentice: Beaverpaw

Swallowtail- white tom hazel eyes

_ Apprentices:_

Lizardpaw- light yellow/gray she cat purple eyes

Beaverpaw- dark brown tom all black eyes

Reedpaw- dark gray she cat blue eyes

Goldpaw- light gold/tan she cat green eyes

Sparrowpaw- brown/red/orange tom yellow eyes

Almondpaw- brown she cat hazel/almond eyes

Ripplepaw- striped brown she cat blue eyes

Beepaw- yellow/tan tabby she cat yellow eyes

Wolfpaw- dark gray tom tan eyes

Stalkpaw- light silver/gray she cat blue eyes

Fisherpaw- dark brown tom blue eyes

_ Queens:_

Roseheart- light gray tabby she cat pink/yellow eyes

Expecting

_ Elders:_

Molepatch- light brown fur with bald patches tom gray eyes

Jayeye- black tom bright blue eyes


	3. Chapter 2

Leopardpaw stalked through the fern covered rock-crack into the Forestclan camp

**Sorry that it took me so long to post more… Enjoy! And review.**

Leopardpaw stalked through the fern covered rock-crack into the Forestclan camp. They had an unusual camp compared to the other clans; the borders of it were piles of rocks. The camp had many tall ferns and gray-black stones around it. She padded over, and dropped the rabbit on the large fresh-kill pile. It was very full because of the season. Green-leaf was always very good for Forestclan, unlike Rockclan who preyed mostly on birds of prey. She had started towards the apprentice den when she heard a cat coming up behind her.

"Leopardpaw! Where were you?! You were supposed to come back when the sun hits the tops of the trees!" it was her mentor, Goldenstripe.

"But I caught something! Really look at the fresh-kill pile." She said this with a small twinge of guilt, because the rabbit wasn't really her catch. She watched as her mentor looked over. Surprise spread across her face as she noticed the rabbit sitting on top of the other prey.

"That's great Leopardpaw, I'm happy that you have finally figured out how to hunt well. Why don't you bring it to your sister and Stardapple?" her mentor actually looked pleased that her apprentice had caught something. 'But I didn't catch anything' she thought miserably.

"I think that Lightpaw is busy enough without me badgering her……" she stuttered slightly. 'What if they figured out that she hadn't caught it? They were medicine cats…' she looked up at Goldenstripe and saw that her mentor looked annoyed again. "Alright I'll take it over!" Leopardpaw suddenly felt happy that she would get to see how her sister was doing; it was hard for her to stay close when they were always separated. Leopardpaw scrambled off to find Lightpaw and Stardapple.

"Lightpaw, which herbs did you use in this poultice for Birchcloud's cracked pads?" it was Stardapple's voice that Leopardpaw heard as she pushed through the ferns at the entrance to the medicine cats cave-rock.

It was a large black boulder that had a huge crack in it, hollow on the inside. The inside was covered with small, glittering crystals that shone red and yellow when a beam of sunlight shined on them. There were small crevices in the walls where herbs were kept. The floor was rubbed mostly smooth from generations of medicine cats and their patients padding all over. The elders told of how it fell from the sky, long, long ago when the ancestors of Forestclan were settling here.

Leopardpaw heard her sisters reply as she paused at the entrance. "I used chervil, comfrey, dock, marigold and… nettle leaves to bring down the swelling. That was right, wasn't it?" Lightpaw looked up at her mentor her eyes concerned.

"Yes that should help… hello Leopardpaw, what have you got there?" Stardapple had looked up, and seeing the rabbit, her face turned from confusion to surprise.

" i-I caught something!" she stumbled over the words. " Goldenstripe said I should bring it to you." Her sister looked up quickly.

"that's great Leopardpaw!" She hadn't really caught much and the things that she had were not as difficult as a rabbit. Leopardpaw felt like a new apprentice who had just started learning to hunt. Except for the fact that she had been an apprentice for a little more than three moons. Leopardpaw turned as she heard running pawsteps coming close. As she looked her half-brother Iceclaw came skidding through the ferns.

"Stardapple, come quick! Its Flamewhisker, shes having her kits!"

**Small cliffhanger eh? Still, please review!!**


End file.
